


Hamburgers This Evening

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: He Who Makes No Sense [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, this entire fic is pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: You sabotage yourself more than I do. I would’ve at least done you a courtesy and stabbed you with a clean knife.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: He Who Makes No Sense [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/686706
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Hamburgers This Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story.

“Ow!”

Hmm…?

Quirking an eyebrow, Vanitas peeked into the kitchen at the sound Ven had made. It was followed up with a few expletives that Vanitas honestly never expected to hear come out of Ven’s mouth, so he figured _something_ had to be wrong.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?” he asked. Because he truly cared for Ven’s wellbeing, of course.

“I just…stabbed myself…” Ven answered, his voice filled with disbelief. Which was funny considering he was the one who did that to himself, so what was there not to believe?

“Well it wasn’t me this time.” Last time was an accident.

No, seriously.

“…Can you grab me a band aid?”

Ah. The ‘ignore what Vanitas just said’ route. That was nice of him.

It was better than an argument at least. Vanitas hadn’t even noticed he was there when it happened until it was too late. It wasn’t like he was _aiming_ for him.

And it only hit him in the arm anyway. No need to be a wuss about it.

“I’m guessing you’re not bleeding out on the floor then since you’re just asking for a band aid.” And not, like…screaming bloody murder or something.

That would’ve certainly made the night more interesting, at the very least.

It wasn’t too much effort to dig some band aids out of the first aid kit, along with a disinfectant. At least, not for the sake of minor cuts.

So of course when Vanitas waltzed back into the kitchen, Ven was bleeding like a pig.

“… _How_?”

“I was making hamburgers for din—well, you know what I was doing. And I needed the knife, and—”

“And you decided to stab yourself?” Why was he even using a knife for store-bought hamburgers?

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” Ven pouted.

Vanitas couldn’t help but snort at that.

“Damn. You sabotage yourself more than I do. I would’ve at least done you a courtesy and stabbed you with a clean knife.”

“Yes, I know…”

“Which was totally an accident by the way.”

“That I’m still debating on.”

“Jackass…” Vanitas mumbled. Despite the insult, he pried Ven’s curled fingers apart and observed the bloody mess that was his palm. Right there in the meat of his hand, just below his index finger, lay the stab wound in question. It was tiny, nothing worth going to the hospital over, but it still bled like it was a horny teenager in some cheesy summer slasher flick. He tried to be gentle when he turned the sink faucet on cold and pulled Ven’s hand under it.

Ven was a trooper. Didn’t flinch or twitch or even grunt in pain. Didn’t even make a face.

Until Vanitas pulled his hand back and started applying the disinfectant to it.

Then he cried like a baby.


End file.
